Question: ${10 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {10 \div 0.25 = 10 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div 0.25} = 10 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {10 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 10 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 40} $